walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another staff request is still being voted upon for that specific position. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request per position before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, a bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:InsaneHippo Hello there, you probably know me as Hippo. I am nominating myself for janitor because I am an active and frequent editor on the wiki. I don't really specialize in any specific media, and most of my edits are reverting vandalism, removing false info, correcting spelling errors, or correcting links, which is what janitors do (obviously). Currently, aside from admins (who basically fall under every single staff position, which is why I'm not counting them), there are only two janitors, and with the amount of vandals and trolls on the wiki, that's not enough. I want to help keep this wiki up to date and free from vandalism and false info. I think I am fit to be a janitor, so if you agree, please support, and if you don't, provide me some feedback to help me improve. Thanks! '--' [[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') I think Hippo is a great contributor that will be a great addition to the revamped Janitor team! --GRANDMASTA (talk) 09:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) - You're active, a good editor, and steal my edits revert horrible edits very quickly. We need more janitors, and you would be perfect for this position. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 09:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hippo is an active memeber of the wiki and as he said most of his edits are fixing vandalism and grammer errors. He would make a great Janitor. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 10:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Like I said with GRANDMASTA's request; The recent demotions of inactive staff and admins giving up their staff titles, I think we need new re-vamped staff teams. Hippo would be a perfect addition to the Janitor team as we need more people on it. His hard work and dedication should pay-off and getting this position would be a perfect way to show it. Good luck, Hippo! -- Gravelord (talk) 10:06, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You're always active on the wiki, and one of the more visible members. You've got my vote! TheCaulkingDead (talk) 17:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on The Walking Dead Comic Series and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:GRANDMASTA Howdy everyone! Firstly, I'm Drew, I've been on the wiki for well over a year, and I'm a Janitor and Chat Mod. My favorite medium of TWD is the comic series, which I have read over the whole thing about 5 or 6 times. As of late (since probably Issue 103), I have been contributing highly to comic articles, filling in numerous character's AOW descriptions and even adding the plot for numerous issues. I cant name them all but Issue 120 is the most recent. I stay up till 12.30AM every night when a issue is released, and add as much info as I can to the articles. I think I am deserving of the position, whether or not I truly am is up to you. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 12:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) - MASTA is a perfect candidate for this staff position! I usually see him edit the Comic Series everyday, he is the ideal person for Comic Reader. Other than that, you have my full support, MASTA. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:16, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Masta would be good for the job. He edits Comic articles a lot. So what the hell? - GhostWolf716 (talk) 06:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Grandmustard deserves this position. He's always editing the comic series articles. CamTheWoot (talk) 07:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) - Masta is a good editor, and has made a significant amount of edits to the comic articles. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 07:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Good editor and keeps articles up to date. '--' [[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') GRANDMASTA is a good editor and always keeps the comic articles up-to-date. With the recent development of admins losing their staff titles, Think GRANDMASTA would be a good person to take one of their comic reader spots. Good luck to you Drew! -- Gravelord (talk) 09:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You are certainly deserving of this position, considering all the work you've done on this site, updating and improving the site. TheCaulkingDead (talk) 16:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) User:TheCaulkingDead Howdy, y'all. Some of you call me Caul, Caulking, and even fewer Lu. I've been active on the wiki for a few months and, even though I took a brief hiatus because of work, moving (and not wanting Season 2 spoiled for me), I've put in quite a bit of material to the chapters, characters and even themes You might notice that my edit count isn't quite up to 400; this is my folly, as I occasionally edited without realizing I'd been signed out automatically. I'm completely caught up on the comics, including the specials, and am generally caught up within 2 days of the comic being released. With your blessing, I'd like to be added to the Comic Book staff so I can continue to work to improve its content for all to share. Thanks for your consideration! TheCaulkingDead (talk) 17:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on The Walking Dead TV Series and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:1whoknocks Hello guys, 1whoknocks or Tom here. I'm nominating myself for TV viewer because I focus primarily on the show and keeping the pages up to date and clean. I re-watch episodes constantly and check for trivia, correct continuity errors and keep it accurate and professional. I also reread articles written by others for spelling and grammar fixes on an almost daily basis. With Season 4-B rapidly approaching, I would like to aid in keeping up with all the new content that we will be hit with soon. I know that I would make a great addition to the staff team and hope you will agree. I welcome any and all feedback and the opportunity to continue to help this wikia any way that I can. Thank you for your time and feedback! Heisenberg 09:24, January 22, 2014 (UTC) - I think Tom would be an excellent TV viewer, I think that he stated why he should become one pretty well in his request. Hope to see you join the team :) --Devinthe66 (talk) 03:35, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on The Walking Dead Video Game series and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Request Thewalkingdead123 Hi, I am Thewalkingdead123, or Peyton. I have come to request the position as a Writer. I possess a great skill of grammar and spelling, as alot of people have told me outside the Wikia. I know I made those dumb blog posts, like the Google Earth murder thing and the Pigs (but the pigs were just a joke), but I promise to not be that immature on the Wikia again. I can write very well and currently I am writing a book in real life. Writing is one of my favorite things to do, and I like to keep a sharp eye on grammar mistakes (and spelling mistakes). So, I hope you guys can accept my request, take care. Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead series. Requests User:CamTheWoot Greetings all! I'm CamTheWoot or you may know me as "Hey you in the bushes" Haha oh. Anyway, I've been on the fine wiki for well over a year now Three years if you count my time as an anon) in that time I have amassed over two thousand edits. Most of these are towards galleries. A quick look at my contributions show this. If you take a gander at the Rick Grimes gallery you will see the beginning of my gallery overhauling. This will surely continue! I'm sure I will be a fine addition the the visual staff as I have been with my other staff position. So yeah, that. C-could I get a support please? CamTheWoot (talk) 07:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) This is definitely a good job for you man, I'm rooting for ya! WesZombie (talk) 07:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) He's not only a good mod, but a good editor. He should like totes get the job. Bloxxasourus (talk) 07:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You've done a bang-up job, and you deserve it! TheCaulkingDead (talk) 07:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) - You've taken it upon yourself to tackle an incredibly tedious job; Comic Rick's gallery. My head hurts just thinking about it. You have done an amazing job with it so far, so yes, I shall support. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 07:10, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You are good at visual editing aswell as organising galleries and uploading, so yeah. GRANDMASTA (talk) 07:31, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat Moderators Chat Moderators Regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests Category:Content